Her Strawberry Chapstick
by perfectliesfromaperfectdame
Summary: Dylan and Emma share their first kiss. Post 3x07. ONESHOT


Hi! I wanted to upload a new short and fluffy Dylan and Emma. I love them so much. I hope you will read and review!

* * *

The first time he kisses her they are sitting on the stairs in front of the Bates residence. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly above them. It was perfect. Everything appeared to be except the awkward silence that lay before them. Lately every conversation they shared was dark and deep and generally centered on Norma or Norman, now they were without much to say.

Emma looks over at him and gives him a gentle smile. She had spent the evening beside him. She began to notice little quirks about him. The way he licked his lips after he ate a bite of the chicken, or the way he played with his food when he was deep in a conversation. She knew she was going to savor the expressions on his face.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Dylan asks. She had expected something different from tonight. She had expected dinner at the local diner and maybe a walk around town eating ice cream cones and perhaps holding hands.

"Yeah, of course." Emma responds. "Norma's cooking is quite exceptional and Caleb had some pretty funny stories." Dylan laughs at the last part because she always finds something nice to say no matter the awkwardness of the evening. The glares Norman shot Caleb and the smiles Romero and Norma gave each other from across the table.

"You are unlike any girl I have ever met Emma Decody." Dylan says and it surprises her. He is used to the girls like Bradley, the ones who seem undeniably perfect and poised or the ones like Jodi who were experienced and intimidating.

"What makes you say such a thing?" Emma says coquettishly. She bats her eyes at him.

"You just have something about you," Dylan pauses. "Something so light and pure." He says the last part and she shoots him a disapproving look.

"What makes you think I am so pure?" Emma turns her head and he gives her a knowing look. She wants to challenge him on this.

"I don't know—" He says. He then pauses and thinks for a moment. "—I guess its your eyes."

"My eyes?" Emma laughs and gives a confused expression.

"There is just something about them—" Dylan pauses. What he wants to say is that they are pretty, and that they give hope. He wants to tell her that after a long shitty day dealing with everything is worth it when he is able to look into them at the end of it.

"Well I will have you know, Dylan, that behind these Disney princess eyes is a girl with dark thoughts and who has done impure things." Emma says it so matter-of-fact that he wants to kiss her right then and there.

"I bet you have not so much as turned a library book in late." He counters flirtatiously and she kinks her brow.

"You have much to learn about little innocent Emma,"

"Enlighten me..."

"What do you want to know?" Emma taps her finger on the porch a little anxious. He seemed to have that effect.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Dylan asks and immediately she laughs.

"Oh yes." Emma says it with confidence she didn't even realize she had and blushes.

"How many guys have you kissed?" He says.

"Just a couple—" She says and he nods. "—You know a couple hundred." He looks briefly shocked, but then stupidly chuckles at himself.

"You may be more experienced than I thought, but your humor could use some improving." Dylan says and while doing so he places his hand on top of hers. She smiles at the contact.

"Well I guess I am fortunate to have you to give me tips."

He smiles at her and suddenly it just felt right. He reaches over to her, and cups her face. He rubs his thumb over her cheek and she closes her eyes at the touch. Dylan leans in quickly and captures her lips. He notices the taste of strawberry chapstick and how her hair smells of coconuts. He tries to remember it while it is happening, the taste, her skin, and the idea that such a beautiful girl could want to kiss him like this. When he pulls away he immediately dives back in for a second one. The second wasn't as long, but it was just as sweet.

The first time he kisses her was also the second time too.

_fin_


End file.
